moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind Herald Issue Six
'THE FAITHFUL REJOICE: Church Erupts in Jubilation at the Ascension of Columban V to the Archbishopric ' .]]On June 13, 623 K.C. white smoke rose from the bell tower of Northshire Abbey to signal the end of Conclave and the election of the next supreme head of the Church of the Holy Light. After nearly two long years without a leader, the Church selected one of its own to lead the Light’s faithful in place of the recently deceased Archbishop Benedictus. Taking the name Columban V, Bishop Mellar Servus was selected by the Council of Bishops after four long nights of sealed meetings within the high tower of Northshire Abbey in what is known as Conclave. Mellar Servus, the previous Bishop-Emeritus of Stormwind, was a relatively unknown candidate to the general public before the recent announcement that he would succeed Benedictus. His ascension to the Archbishopric throne is one that has surprised many onlookers and commentators. Since the disappearance of Archbishop Benedictus nearly two years ago in Northrend, the Ordinary of the College of Canons, Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp, has been viewed by many as the de facto ''ruler of the Church and many believed his coronation as Archbishop to be an inevitability. As such, this stunning upset has left many wondering in what direction this new leader shall take the church. Sources within the Church say, however, that a sudden series of events that played out over the weeks preceding the election may have tipped the scales towards the ‘dark horse’ Servus and away from the Bishop of Stormwind. Although the void in church power with Benedictus absent gave Bishop Moorwhelp a great deal of latitude and influence over church policy, his position as ''de facto leader of the Church ultimately sullied him in the eyes of many observers with the taint of political scandal without the benefit of Archbishopric infallibility. Furthermore, Bishop Moorwhelp’s growing record as a man of interventionalist politics and stern traditionalism forced some of the more moderate elements of the Council to turn their eyes to men with less baggage to hinder their ascension. In addition to concerns held by the Council, Moorwhelp suffered in the weeks leading to Conclave from long spout of illness which the Bishop’s Legate commented was, “a severe intestinal sickness,” a condition that prevented him from calming the egos of those who doubted his selection as ultimate leader of the Church. The concerns and apprehension surrounding the leading contender were only exacerbated with a series of harsh assassination attempts against those who were thought to support the Bishop Moorwhelp. Bishops Melchiz Tzedeck and Mellar Servus himself were shot and wounded in the days before Conclave and several attempts on the lives of the Bishop Rennali Sunwhisper and Bishop Tarso Valcari were stymied by Church and police authorities. Although no concrete evidence as to who masterminded the attacks has surfaced, Herald sources indicate that some within the Office of Inquiry suspect Sir Tenevus Stromheart may have plotted the failed killings in an attempt to have one of his own Chapter Bishops, either Bishop Luther Alburton or Bishop Caspius Greenleaf, both of whom suffered no assassination attempts, ascend to the Archbishopric. When questioned, the head of the Office of Inquiry and official Church minister for diplomatic and governmental affairs, Metropolitan Secretary of State Erich Gottfried Manstein, stated only that “Working in conjunction with the proper authorities in Stormwind, the Office of Inquiry shall conduct a full and responsible investigation into the matter. We will look at the evidence we have and temper our efforts with caution and a right-minded pursuit of the truth in this gruesome and terrible affair.” When asked if Tenevus Stromheart was a suspect in the investigation Manstein declined further comment. 'Conclave' Nearly a week before the announcement of Columban V’s ascension the Council of Bishops dispensed with all outside influences, shunning all temporal concern and gathered together for four days and three nights in the bowels of the historic Northshire Abbey from on June 8 to June 12 to discuss the vacancy of the Archbishopric in what was the first conclave of its kind since before the Third Great War. In addition to talk of who would succeed Benedictus as head of the Church during the confidential gathering, the collected Council of Bishops also engaged in a long series of conventions discussing pressing church reform as well as the continuously evolving needs for the clergy’s provision of the faithful in a changing Azeroth. Conclave itself is an ancient and highly regulated process that is both an important meeting of church governance and a sacred ceremony. In conclave only Bishops and their closest adjutants are allowed entry and no soul is permitted to leave or enter the Abbey until a new Archbishop is elected. So prolonged is this process that food is served to those inside via small portholes and special rooms within the underground halls are prepared as makeshift dormitories to house the Bishops during the meeting. The necessity of these preparations stems from the ancient canon laws which dictate the procedure of Conclave. According to the legal texts of the Church, the Bishops of the church are to act as conduits for the Light’s will and any ascending Bishop must obtain a twice-unanimous in order to take up the reigns of church leadership, a process which often consumes an inordinately large amount of time with debate, voting, and continued debate. “When you enter the chambers of conclave,” spoke Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp, the ordinary of the College of Canons in Stormwind, “you may not enter with your own mindset. You must go conclave and listen to the wisdom of your fellow electors and be open to the spirit of the Light. There are no agendas, and there is but one side: the Light’s own.” After the Archbishop Columban V was elected unanimously and twice consecutively, he was dressed in his pontificals and brought before faithful parishioners who had gathered within the Abbey. Standing atop a high balcony from within the great chamber of the building Servus was announced by his full title: the most eminent and most reverend bishop of the Holy Church of Light, Servant of the Servants of the Light, Columban V. Giving a short speech to those gathered, Columban announced that his reign would see a restoration of stability and order to the Church and vowed to act swiftly in appointing shepherds to serve the discordant and confused parishioners of a splintered church. Columban’s words were met with immense enthusiasm by the crowd and chants of “He is worthy!” filled the Abbey and echoed throughout Northshire Valley for many hours. Following the lengthy ceremonials and speech, the Archbishop Columban V was followed by the faithful to the Cathedral of Light where he was welcomed in by the Bishop of Stormwind to say daily prayers, his first liturgical appearance. “We got the best of the best. The Light made it so.” Bishop Moorwhelp insisted soon after the last prayer was uttered. 'Heralds of an Order: The Congregation of the Silver Hand Affirms its Place and Recovers Links to Turalyon' In a surprising turn of events the relatively new Congregation of the Silver Hand seems to have taken the first bold step to ensuring its place among the great organizations of the Alliance. Founded in the frustratingly disappointing ashes of the Silver Hand Council, many believed that the Congregation would flounder in the shadow of the legacy of its besmirched predecessor. The Congregation and its leaders, however, have proven those critics wrong with their first bold step towards greater relevance in the Alliance. Long lacking much in the way of unified leadership the Order of the Silver Hand has remained splintered and divided in the years after the death of Saint Uther the Lightbringer. While many smaller chapter orders have come and gone, the now infamous Silver Hand Council did arise and give a semblance of hope and unification to the illustrious, if downtrodden, Order. In what would ultimately prove to be a tragedy for the hopeful paladins who looked up to the Council for guidance, the Council became riddled with political ambition, corruption, and a markedly high-handed imperiousness from its Chancery. Unable to suffer the continued devolution, several members of the Council formed a conservative faction that stressed a return to traditional teachings and a refreshing change in leadership. Composed primarily of the representative s of the College of Canons and First Regiment of the Stormwind Army, these conservatives tacitly worked alongside more radical factions of the Council to affect change. Eventually change did come to the Council with the departure of Sir Tenevus Stromheart’s unethical administration and the surprising ascension of the leader of the radical faction; Sir Meinas Highcastle. Alongside his fellow secessionists, Highcastle and his subordinates publically refuted the Order’s rightful relationship with the Church, instead insisting that they should continue to operate in isolation and without accountability to any higher authority. Refusing to accept their intransigence, the conservative faction withdrew from the Council and began the long healing process of the deep wounds that the radical leaders of the Silver Hand Council had left in their wake. With the departure of the Council’s faithful and conservative factions the Silver Hand Council began its slow and inexorable march to join the ashes of time past, this final act the herald of the Council’s ultimate demise. With the Council’s descent in irrelevant obscurity, the faithful and loyal followers of the Church began to meet, not only to mourn the loss of the Council, but to begin preparations for its successor. It was in this climate that these founders faced much harsh criticism from those who still followed heresy and critics who argued that the Silver Hand could never be restored to any degree of international unity. Ultimately the paladins who made up the founding organizations of what would become of the Congregation of the Silver Hand ignored these detractors and poured into their new work all of their faith, conviction, and hope into the effort. From their toils rose the Congregation of the Silver Hand, a group whose role in managing the affairs of the esteemed Order of the Silver Hand can no longer be easily dismissed as fleeting or insignificant. It was with this renewed vigor and purpose that the Congregation set out on its first great task; the retrieval of a recently discovered artifact in Outland known as the Journal of Alleria Windrunner. Many surmised that the journal could contain important clues and information on the current location or fate of High General Turalyon and his wife, Alleria Windrunner. Although Turalyon and Windrunner have been absent for many decades now, the Congregation felt that the potential recovery of one of their greatest paladins was well worth the risk of deploying to Outland in search of the tome. On June 3, 623 K.C. the Congregation firmly established itself in the Draenei township of Telaar in Nagrand in its Quest for Turalyon and began the search for the book. Unfortunately for the Alliance, a large Sin’dorei war host had learned of the Congregation’s objective and worried that the book also contained crucial information on the defense of Silvermoon from when Alleria was still a Ranger-Captain of the Thalassian Army. Engaging in a series of skirmishes such as the Battle of Kil'Sorrow, the Battle of the Ring of Trials, the Battle of Sunspring Post and the eventual Battle of Halaa, the Congregation managed to win resounding victories over the Horde. Working with a combined crusader force of paladins and auxiliaries composed of men and woman from all around Azeroth, most notable of which came from the College of Canons of the Clergy of the Holy Light, the League of Lordaeron, and the Royal Army of the Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored, the force was able to defeat far larger Horde forces at each battle, inflicting heavy casualties all the while. After managing to force the seemingly incompetent Sin’dorei leadership into a desperate position of assault on Halaa, the leader of the expedition, Grand Knight Erich Gottfried Manstein, was able to force the Horde into a veritable meat grinder. After bleeding the Sin’dorei to near exhaustion, the Grand Knight tactically retreated his forces and ultimately returned to Telaar with the information from the tome on Sir Turalyon. The tome currently resides under maximum security protection at an undisclosed location. Congregation officials have, however, announced that they feel revelations from the tome shall lead to an important ‘next step’ in finding the lost General. They hope to announce their findings at the next Congregational meeting on June 23, 623 K.C. 'News of the Realms' 'Masked Vigilante In Darnassus' A warrant was issued this last Saturday morning -- June 15, 623 K.C. -- in the Kaldorei capital city of Teldrassil for a mysterious Worgen vigilante donning a green mask. The publically styled "Captain Gilneas,” has reportedly been utilizing druidic abilities to engage in unsanctioned crime fighting around the city. When Herald reporters approached Sentinel authorities about the mysterious vigilante druid, they commented that, “It is imperative that the individual known as Captain Gilneas cease his unorthodox and unauthorized attempts to reduce crime in Elune’s blessed city. Our Sentinels and Wardens are the ultimate authority in Darnassus and are unquestionably the most qualified to do so. It is within the general public’s welfare, as well as this Worgen's best interest and safety, that they do not take matters into their own hands." When the bodies of two Goblin Engineers suspected of attempting to sabotage several crucial port facilities were found dead in Rut'theran village the following day, a few Gilnean refugees came forth in support of the self-proclaimed Hero."It's about time a true hero of our people rose," Said Salley Coone, a resident of the Howling Oak. "The Kaldorei were gracious enough to let us into our home, and it's about time someone showed that we are ready to earn our keep. We are Gilneans, and proud of it!" Not all citizens of Darnassus, however, share Salley's enthusiasm about the masked vigilante "He's a loser," said Okrun Shadowmane, a Night Elf blacksmith. "He's just some druid who's gotten way in over his head. A real nutcase, if you ask me." Regardless of public opinion, the Sentinels continue to insist that "Captain Gilneas" is an outlaw and will eventually be brought to justice. 'Huofeng Village Hosts Elaborate Torch Festival' For thousands of years Huofeng Village has existed as a quiet and sleepy settlement in the mountains of Pandaria, long isolated from the general developments of the rest of the island. This isolation, along with the unique personality of the inhabitants of the village, has lead to the development of a unique set of superstitions and festivals. By far one of the most important events for the village is the Huofeng Torch Festival. Hosted by the Firelord of the Firewind Clan, the festival has gone on for thousands of years. Historically opened with the extinguishing of the previous year’s ceremonial pyre and the lighting of a new flame to continue on, the festival has proven to be an event of great renown and attraction for local Pandaren. Superstitions say, however, that the pyres of the festival are more than simply traditional symbols of festivity, rather, that they also serve as guiding lights for ancestral Huofeng Village spirits to return to their homes before floating back into the heavens with the rising smoke. The pyre is a well-known tradition still maintained by the Firewind Clan proper; with the pyre itself is tended year round by two guards to ensure that it may burn eternally. For thousands of years, the pyre has been continuously extinguished and lit again once a year at the festival to honor the deaths of those who have passed. In addition to the sacred center of the event is the true core of the festival: celebration with feast and entertainment. Those who make the long journey to Huofeng to attend may enjoy traditional sports such as wrestling, yak racing, and endless feasting. Now, for the first time in the history of the village, the leader of Huofeng, Firelord Yulan, has opened the event to outsiders, letting those come to enjoy and revel in the festivities. The festival will begin on June 21, 623 K.C. at 8 P.M. and will last well into the night with a whole list of features, games, and other celebratory engagements. For more information about the festival and the itinerary, the publishers of the Stormwind Herald have included a copy of the brochures issued by Firelord Yulan.* 'The HMS Indomitable'' Launches' On June 16, 623 K.C. the latest of Stormwind's renowned fleet of ''Icebreaker Class Cruisers was launched with great fanfare in Stormwind Harbor. Orginally designed as highly mobile, heavily armored, and large ships capable of ustilizing their great speed and power to shatter iceflows and transport the armies of the Alliance to Northrend, the Icebreaker Class Cruisers has seen continued use in the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor theaters as makeshift battleships and heavily armed and speedy supply vessels. Despite the enormous success of the steam powered ship, the Alliance High Command has slowly backed down from commissioning these monoliths in favor of the more economical and heavier armed Gryphon Class Destroyer which has seen extensive use in the Pandaran Conflict. In marked difference with her sister ships such as the HMS Kraken, HMS Stormbreaker and HMS Assurance, the Indomitable was commissioned by Faulkenburg Enterprises, a large trading and investment company operating out of Stormwind. When contacted about their plans for the ship, the company stated that they planned to use the speedy and well equipped vessel to transport cargo between Stormwind and the isolated settlements of Northern Lordaeron. F.E. representatives went further to state that, "The waters from Stormwind to the coasts of unoccupied Lordaeron are hazardous. Not only is the journey long and arduous with few safe harbors north of Kul'Tiras, but the Forsaken and Thalassian Navy is a near constant presence in the waters above Gilneas. The Indomitable is able to quickly slip past Hode patrols with our superior sails and motors, weather any incoming fire with its heavy armor, and still carry incrediblely large loads of cargo while doing so. It's the perfect vessel for our goals." With the land route from Lordaeron largely cut off by the Forsaken occupation of Hillsbrad, getting goods and supplies in and out of the country has proved a difficult and greatly expensive task. If Faulkenburg Enterprises manages to obtain a degree of success with the Indomitable it may very well change the economic potential of the still struggling isolated northern kingdom. Even though the company is unsure if the venture will succeed, executives have publically stated that the Indomitable will not be last Icebreaker Class Cruiser that they will commission. Currently two other icebreakers sit near completion in dry dock; the Undeniable, and the Prosperity. 'Decrees' 'Ascensionem Lucis Praeco' In the name of the Light. Dear Brothers and Sisters, For the past two years our Church has been without unified leadership and this resulted in splintering, conflict, and a general loss of joy among the faithful. I am pleased to write you on this day in light of my recent election. I wished to convey firstly gratitude for your many prayers and well-wishes. Prayer is the only force strong enough to unify us once again and so make your prayer as fervent as your very life. I also wished to inform you of my intentions in undertaking this holy office. They are firstly, toward you, the faithful people of the Light. I informed the other bishops of the conclave that I have no intention to take on the role of politician. My first and only concern shall always be the well-being of the faithful. Secondly, in light of the first statement, I intend to quickly solve the issue with the several vacant dioceses across the Eastern Kingdoms and establish parishes. It is also my wish to see the establishment of a group of missionary monks who can serve in the new-found land of Pandaria. I was elected your servant. If you wish to speak with your servant you may do so. Please, pray for me and I will pray for you. Given at Stormwind, on the thirteenth day of the Month of June, the first year of our Archepiscopate; the memorial of Tiffin Ellerian Wrynn. Columban V, Archbishop of the Church of the Holy Light 'Announcement of Tax Levy' Let it be known that, On this day, June 18, 623 K.C., the government of his Majesty, King Varian Wrynn, hereby issues a tariff on any and all goods imported to the Kingdom of Stormwind from any nation, organization, or affiliate group that is not a direct subject to his Majesty or is managed on the behalf of an individual or board not owing their explicit allegiance to the King of Stormwind. This tariff shall be levied at a rate of 22.0% on all imports of cut timber or unprocessed lumber. This tariff shall be levied at a rate of 8.5% of the total retailing value of the manufactured products imported. This tariff shall be levied at a rate of 6.0% of the total retail value of all basic and unrefined goods such as grain, untempered and unforged iron, or unwoven cloth. These new increases in revenue have been enacted in order to continue to fund of the conflict in Pandaria and to ensure that the soldiers of Stormwind and the Alliance will continue to be feed, geared, and supplied in the proper manner. So is it the will of the King, so is it Law, By Issue & Authority of the Stormwind House of Nobles on behalf of his most august Majesty, King Varian Wrynn. 'Decreta Columban V: I' Columban V, episcopus servus servorum Lux, Archbishop, Servant of the Servants of the Light Through the power given him as chief executor of the Light’s will and mercy on Azeroth, the holy Archbishop of the Church of the Holy Light, who has been appointed to administer spiritual and temporal guidance, chastisement, and charity upon the faithful, hereby decrees the installment of Bishop Caspius Greenleaf as the most eminent and subservient Vicar-General of his Holiness, the Archbishop of the Church. Northshire Abbey, June 13, 623 K.C. His Excellency, the Metropolitan Secretary of State Count Erich Manstein For copy attachement: Decreta Columban V: I 'Decreta Columban V: II' Columban V, episcopus servus servorum Lux, Archbishop, Servant of the Servants of the Light Through the power given him as chief executor of the Light’s will and mercy on Azeroth, the holy Archbishop of the Church of the Holy Light, who has been appointed to administer spiritual and temporal guidance, chastisement, and charity upon the faithful, hereby decrees the installment of Bishop Melchiz Tzedeck, formerly the an Auxiliary Bishop to the Bishop of Stormwind in the care of the Sacred College of Canons, as the most gracious and beneficent Episcopal prince and shepherd of the Diocese of Gilneas. Northshire Abbey, June 13, 623 K.C. His Excellency, the Metropolitan Secretary of State Count Erich Manstein For copy attachement: Decreta Columban V: II 'The Word of the People: Opinions & Talk' 'Uncommon Sense' Dear Bertha is written by Bertha Stoneaxe, also known as Berthaline Horsefeathers, and was founded by her mother, Sidney Horsefeathers. It is the most popular and widely syndicated column in the world -- known for its uncommon common sense and youthful perspective. '' DEAR BERTHA: I am 25, and my boyfriend and I have been together since I was his squire. We have now decided to take our relationship to the next level by living together. When I brought up the idea to my mother a few months ago, she was against it. She said if I do this it will change my relationship with her. If things work out between us, we will most likely be getting married. I am an only child and I don't want to hurt my mother or have our relationship change, but I want to be able to live my own life. I would like her support, but don't know how to tell her what we have decided or if it would be worth breaking the special bond between my mother and me. -- BABY GIRL IN STORMWIND Dear Attached-Still-To-The-Umbilical-Cord, So, ye decided t’ up an’ get wit’ yer knight? Seriously? This seems t’ be a runnin’ thin’ with ye human females an’ yer knighthood. First off, it ain’t ye leavin’ tha’s got yer mum in a tizzy - ITS WHAT YER DOIN’ WITH YER KNIGHT! Speakin’ from someone who deals with marital problems amongst ye youngsters, e’ery doo-wop tha’s got a knight an’ his bunny-foo-foo-lovetoy squire in it jus’ ends badly. She’s worried ‘bout ye makin’ one helluva big mistake an’ ye are. Keep business in th’ business an’ pleasure with th’ pleasure. Don’t mix th’ two. Listen t’ yer mum an’ leave th’ boy alone. Cause yer love (or loins more specifically) ain’t gunna do him no lick of good when yer in battle. DEAR BERTHA: I'm a 50ish, never-married bachelor with a question about engagement rings. Do you recommend that the man go out and purchase an engagement ring and then present it to the woman when he proposes, or do you think he should propose without a ring and then let her choose the ring she wants? - OLD BACHELOR Dear Probably-Should-Have-Taken-A-Ready-Made-Bride, First thin’s first, I’m kinda wonderin’ why it took ye so friggin’ long t’ want t’ get hitched. I know its a pain in the rump t’ find Mister/Miss Right, but... Thirty years? Well, considerin’ yer silly enough t’ ask me a question like this, I can tell ye haven’t exactly been th’ smartest when it comes t’ the lasses... or laddies if tha’s what ye prefer. If yer poppin’ th’ big’ whopper, then ye ain’t gunna do it completely unprepared. Tha’s like challengin’ a Dwarf t’ a drinkin’ contest an’ forgettin’ th’ ale. Ye’ll get yer arse handed to ye faster ‘n ye can say: “What the f--” Get th’ rin’ AN’ THEN ye ask th’ bitty o’ yer dreams tha’ ye wanna marry ‘er. Ye also can’t be cheap ‘bout it. We womenfolk can smell a cheapsake from miles away; s’like a bloody sixth sense. If’n tha’ ain’t th’ best polished Azerothian diamond in th’ world, ye ain’t gettin’ no more o’ tha’ booty. Tell ye tha’ righ’ now. Once had a man try t’ give me a fake one. I’M A DWARF YE IDJIT! Punched him so hard he flew back t’ th’ jeweler an’ got it righ’. Plum forgot he even bought a fake one. 'Thoughts of an Admirer' As a citizen of the Alliance, I enjoy the great luxury of living in a civilized society. And with that, I gain the benefits of such a society, such as having modern luxuries that I can count on no matter where I travel. Shelter from the elements, roads to walk on, food that is readily available to all citizens- shops for buying clothing and toys, shops for arming adventurers, shops dedicated just to cheese. It’s a grand life, all in all. I had no reason to complain. But I did use the past tense, so there’s always a catch. I -was- perfectly fine until I traveled to the far north, to see what all the fuss was about in Arathi, as for a time, it was a place where everyone who was anyone wanted to be. There were noses in everyone’s business, and mouths chattering on about what should be happening and what shouldn’t. Until Regent Brisby, of course, came in like some sort of winged creature (More like a harpy than some lovely being of the Light, for those who wanted a visual reference) and swooped down on the region. Not a word had come from the area after everything settled down. But that isn’t the point of my complaint. Regent Brisby too disappeared from most of society, as everything that she touched was rather to her own satisfaction. (More like, she expanded her land enough that she could no longer be bothered to care about making flashy public shows!) But what she left behind was something intriguing, something I had never thought I’d even- well, give a thought to. It wasn’t just the freedoms of the people, but the interesting movement that came shortly with it. It was an art movement! You see, I had never paid much attention to the art world, as most of the art of the Alliance revolved around heroic deeds, statues, fountains, and maybe even the odd building design, similar to the breathtaking cathedrals. But when I visited the land, I saw art for what it was. Art for the -sake- of art. Inspired by people that were free to be creative and free to make a living painting and sculpting the things they wanted to. Now, at first, I laughed at the concept. Sure it was wonderful and pretty, but how does one make a living creating a work of art that no one even asked for? Who wants to buy someone else’s idea? And then I came across the most breathtaking painting I had ever encountered. It wasn’t some grisly war scene, or some heroic pose of a champion. It was a scene with a woman, smiling with children laughing and playing around her. There were happy things included in the picture, such as flowers, abundance of food, no worry wrinkles, no swords or shields hiding in the background. I wasn’t sure what to make of it, of course. I can’t even recall such a time period ever existing that there wasn’t something to worry about. So the painting was some fantasy that would probably never be true and there was a small heartbreak in that. But I couldn’t help but feel inspired. Inspired to live up to that sort of lifestyle someday. To create an environment of joy and carelessness that was created in the painting. And that wasn’t the first bit of art that left me inspired. The flood of people that wanted these ‘rights’ had brought all sorts of issues, such as homelessness and unemployment. This was being remedied of course, putting the flood of people to work on building new homes. And that was it! The very buildings that were being built were art themselves! There was a special love and care put into each, some sort of design that made the buildings as unique as the painting. These buildings would be homes someday soon and the people that lived in them would draw from the charming character that was built into them. There had been a tour of a few and I made the time to visit each of them of course. It was then it dawned on me that it was these little works of art that would easily turn a house into someone’s home. I admit, I was entirely jealous that I wasn’t going to be calling one of these places mine at the end of the day. I could see that painting with the woman and children hanging above the fireplace and being the center to my day each day, saying, live to be like this. Of course, the house wasn’t for me. But that painting was, so I purchased it and took it home to Stormwind, where I have lived for the last little while at least. It went back to the dull city that held military or spiritual art in high esteem. Commissioned art. Art made by the uncreative minds, sent to creative hands that yearned to create freely. While the world may not be ready for voting, having outlandish opinions, or Regent Brisby, I think it is ready for art for the sake of art. Let the art movement begin! 'People & Places of the Realms' 'This Week’s Feature: Archbishop Columban V' giving his speech upon the announcement of his taking of the Archbishopric throne.]]Born Mellar Lankester in the village of Brill within northern Lordaeron, Columban V was the first born son of Laurence and Suzanne Lankester as the son of blacksmith. From a young age the boy Mellar was a noted student of the Light and the teachings of the church. Spending much of his childhood and youth within the local chapels and churches of the Tirisfal Glades, Mellar was eventually admitted early to the seminary school located at Tirisfal Abbey, today known as the infamous Scarlet Monastary. Excelling in his studies at Tirisfal the young novice was ordained a priest of the church as Father Mellar Lankester. With his ordainment Mellar was sent to continue his work and study at the well renowned Northshire Abbey outside of Stormwind City in the then Kingdom of Azeroth. It would not be long, however, before Mellar’s well received writings on the Light gained the attention of Archbishop Alonsus Faol. Impressed with Mellar’s ability and insight into the workings of the Light, the still young Mellar Lankester was chosen by the Archbishop to succeed the elderly Friar John Woolton as Abbot of Northshire Abbey. It was in this position that Abbot Mellar Lankester would serve the church for several decades; a period well noted by church historians as a time of great scholarly productivity for the already famously productive and efficient abbey. Stressing a return to traditional Luxology based upon the writings of St. Quomas Athinas and St. Columban Blackmoore, Abbot Lankester was able to reenergize the priestly community of the South and encourage soaring numbers of young men and women to attend seminary as acolytes of the Light. Abbot Lankester continued to serve the church throughout the years and eventually through the whole of the First War. Eventually forced to flee the Abbey when it became apparent that the war would be lost for Stormwind, Lankester played a crucial role in making sure that many of the Abbey’s relics and religious text were spared from the rampaging fires of the oncoming orcish Horde. Forced from his position in Stormwind and back to his homeland, the once more Father Lankester served the church as a teacher in the ways of the Light to the newly formed paladins of Lordaeron. When the Second Great War came to an end, Father Lankester was selected by Archbishop Faol to bear the mantle of leading the newly reformed diocese of Stormwind as Bishop. Taking on the surname Servus, Mellar was the second Bishop to be ordained within the newly constructed Cathedral of Light in the rebuilt Stormwind City. During his Episcopal reign over the diocese of Stormwind the majority of Bishop Mellar Servus’ time was spent combating the growing influence of cultist organizations in and around the city. The Bishop’s efforts to quash the nascent power of the Cult of Damned in Stormwind were effective and for many years the Cult’s ambitions in the city were hampered by a powerful inquisition. Growing impatient with their continue failures and in what was seen as a series of desperate acts, the cultists began a targeted campaign of terror against the Bishop Servus. Numerous assassination attempts, kidnappings, tortures, and near death encounters aged the already elderly Bishop far beyond his years and the constant strain of his position began to take its toll upon the clergyman from Brill. Uncovering a plot by the cultists to finally end the weary Bishop, Mellar took the event as an opportunity to fake his death in order to quietly retire in hermitage to a secluded mountain village outside of Stormwind. For nearly two years Mellar would reside in the small town, continuing to take solace in the texts and works of the Light that had driven him as a young boy. Eventually word reached the hermit Servus that his successor, Bishop Kaston Electus, had publically abandoned the Church in schism and had begun to teach a theistic and heretical religion. Leaving his mountain seclusion, Mellar made haste to Stormwind only to find that the heretic’s successor was none other than Johannes Moorwhelp. Relieved to see that a hard-line conservative like himself had been named as the succeeding Bishop of Stormwind, Mellar petitioned Archbishop Benedictus to allow him to serve Bishop Moorwhelp as Bishop-Emeritus of Stormwind in the role as an Auxiliary Bishop. Mellar’s request was accepted and he was soon appointed as Head of the Divine Liturgy, given a professorship at Northshire Abbey, and eventually made Prefect of the Congregation for Sacred Liturgy by the Council of Bishops. It would be in these final roles that Mellar Servus served the church faithfully and vigorously for many long years and months until his election as Columban V; his continued religious works, projects, and removal from the scandalous nature of the church politics earning him great accolades from his parishioners and colleagues alike. 'Advertisements' 'Seeking Masons! Seeking experienced masons, builders, and workers of stone to come forth and enlist in the building of several large scale projects anticipated to require at least one – two years of commitment. Salary for those accepted begins at a generous five gold coins a month and may increase dependent upon skill. Those interested in the project should contact “Hess” Goldforge at 722 North Dwarf Canal Street, Stormwind City. '''Let It Be Known Justice rides north to Stromgarde, and the Bastard Vargrinn will be deposed! Thane Everen, Palatine and Loyalist, seeks men to aid in the return of the North to the rule of King Danath! For every man who will fight in the coming conflict, he promises a groat a day wages, the chance for glory, and the freedom to settle in the Arathi Highlands! Step forward and fight for man's ancestral home! 'Goldrinex Now Available!' Protect your family and friends today with GOLDRINEX, a new alchemical solution designed to surpress Goldrinn's rage within Worgen-turned Humans! Using a combination of Gilnean alchemy, Gnomish ingenuity, and Druidic might, GOLDRINEX allows you to go about your daily routine without fear of turning into a crazed beast and attacking your loved ones! Prices: of Goldrinex x1 -- 1 gold coin of Goldrinex x5 -- 4 gold coins of Goldrinex x20 -- 16 gold coins Consume after a full meal. Do not consume GOLDRINEX on an empty stomach. *Limit use of Goldrinex to one per-day. *Keep out of reach of children, Gnomes, and pets. Send your payment to Adrius Nevermoore in Darel'horth, Gilneas. Deliveries will take up to 3 days to process. 'Recruitment: 87th Vanguard' Citizens of the Alliance! The 87th Alliance Vanguard is working together with the in order to secure our northern border as well as reclaim the lands we've lost - and we need soldiers to fill our ranks! Volunteer soldiers of varying experience can enlist with the 87th if they wish to serve on the front lines against the Forsaken. For more information, contact Commander Hadrian "Arlén" Locke. 'Help Wanted: Ferenold Stormshend Seeking Artists!' Painters, sculptors, and drawers of high caliber wanted for commissions reflecting the national character of Gilneas. Prices will be negotiated upon meeting. All work will be displayed publicly inside the Howling Oak and other places of importance. Please contact Sir Ferenold Stormshend by letter, who resides in Northshire. 'Daniel’s Discount Dusts' Is adventuring a becoming a burden because you simply can’t fit all of your tools, loot, and toys in your bags? Tired of constantly having to travel home and reshuffle what you want to bring with you on your next great quest? Well, Daniel’s Discount Dusts may just be the solution to your problem! We provide the materials YOU need to have your neighborhood tailor craft you that bag you’ve always dreamed of and we do it at insanely low prices! If interested, contact Daniel, or Dand as my friends call me, via post and I will see about getting you your DISCOUNT DUST! 'Runcloth for Sale!' Over one-hundred bolts of Runecloth for Sale at low prices. If interested contact Hess via post. 'Help Wanted!' Trained and experienced wait staff, butlers, maids, and gardeners wanted to help maintain Flintridge Manor. Those hired will be lodged, fed, and clothed at the expense of employer. Pay shall be merit based but shall be no less than ten silver coins per month. If interested, contact Assistant via post. A Letter From the Editor I would like to leave this small place as an acknowledgement of all those who have contributed to the health of this lovely paper that I set out so many months ago to create. Without the contributions of our informants, opinion writers, and other benefactors the Herald would not be the paper it is today. Light bless them all. They know who they are. From the Balk Printing Press Chief-Editor Raeder Adlelaid Category:The Stormwind Herald Category:News Bulletins Category:Documents